Bloody hell, why can't I sleep?
by Shinigami Bubbles
Summary: Ronald has some insomnia. William doesn't fail to wake up and give him some well needed attention. Sorry for the short summary. It's a one-shot. (0 0)ﾉ


**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. It is a RonxWill one-shot. I ship this ship with a passion. This is sort of a drabble that I managed to whip together at 5 am... literally. That's where the inspiration for the story came from! I have a lot more planned for this couple in the future. I also have some ideas for other ships as well. Please Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Black Butler or the characters... you know the deal~

* * *

Senpai is asleep.

Bloody hell... What am I saying? I should be asleep as well... I've got work tomorrow. We both got work tomorrow, and there's no telling what kinda job we're going to have to do. That's normal for being a grim reaper though. The job is never the same, always changing. A new day, a new number of deaths to take place. With every death that is held, there comes a reaping to follow. That's our job. Cheery isn't it?

I'm gonna wind up snoozing off on the job, then have to deal with Sutcliff on my arse about my shitty performance. That's gotta be one of the most humiliating parts of being the youngest out of my closest superiors, when you mess up in front of them. They already expect me to screw up sometimes, so I gotta try my best to prove them wrong. Being low on sleep will do nothing but make me stumble around like a bloody imbecile.

It's 3 in the morning... Why can't I sleep?

Both of us took off our specs, gave one last kiss, cuddled close, then said goodnight... Just like we do every night that we spend together. However, some nights there's a few extra steps included in the procedure... Lets just say we wind up sleeping in a lot less clothes.

For him, sleep came easily. I looked up at him about 5 minutes after we parted our lips and he was out like a light. It's no surprise to see how fast Senpai falls asleep, he works like a dog.

Have I mentioned how different he is when he isn't working. That usual cold exterior melts away.. And he is usually something light and sweet like chocolate cake. I love chocolate cake. I like seeing that part of him.. He doesn't show it to many people. It's like my special part of him.. Damn that sounded cheesy. I can't help myself sometimes though.. I love the bloke.

Sometimes I like to listen to Senpai's heartbeat while he sleeps... And gosh did that come out sounding creepy. I'm not trying to be creepy though, the sound is just comforting. Senpai is one of the most comforting people I have ever known, in my human life and this one. Even his scent makes me feel relaxed, I dunno why though. Maybe it's cause when I know that he's here, everything will be okay. Again I'm sounding pretty god damn cheesy... Like a poorly written romance novel or something. Anyway, he usually falls asleep before I do.

On certain occasions I'll fall asleep first... It's usually because he'll do something like stroke my hair or rub circles on my lower back... It's these kind of things that make me feel free of regret. It's these nights that make me feel like the fate that I had was okay. And by the fate that I had, I mean the fact that I died. That's always one detail I wouldn't mind leaving out.

But tonight is not one of those nights. Tonight I can't sleep.

I have turned and tossed almost every which way I could have possibly managed to find a comfortable position. I have yet to settle into one my body agrees with. It's either I'm too hot or too cold, which reminds me of the attitude of a hormonal teenaged girl. I'm also trying not to disrupt Senpai... which is fairly difficult considering he is a light sleeper. He looks peaceful when he sleeps, and I can tell by his steady breaths that he is subconsciously enjoying every moment. If I woke him up, he would be worried about me, and I don't wanna ruin his rest.

But there's another part of me that wants to tell him to wake up, so that he can share this insomnia with me. Is that selfish...?

It's nights like these I feel horribly alone, despite the fact that he is right next to me. It's hard to lay in the darkness with the annoyance of so many thoughts circling around in my head. I wish that I could just let go of the memories sometimes. Then maybe it would be easier. It meaning life... Life would be easier. But would it be boring...? Nah, it will never be boring as long as Old Man Sutcliff is around.

But that's not a choice I have, I can't wash those memories from my stained mind. I have the choice to lay here in the dark and wonder. I wonder about why I can't sleep like Senpai, or why the world spins. Sometimes I even wonder about deeper things, like why I died in the first place... More importantly why I even came back.

Bloody hell.

I don't want to be thinking all of these things... I don't want this to be happening to me. I want to be asleep with-

"Ronald... Are you awake...?" I hear suddenly to break this silence.

How do I respond to this. Which emotions should I let be heard. Should I convey all the thoughts I just explained for about the past hour..?

"Y-yes... I've been awake... I-I.. Aha I can't sleep for anything..."

I hope that didn't sound too desperate. Then again, if it did, I don't care. It's Senpai.

"What time is it? Why didn't you wake me sooner...? I could have helped you fall asleep..." His voice sounds a little worried... But mostly half awake.

"It's about 4 in the morning now... I-" I huff for a minute, thinking of how I'm going to word this. "I didn't want to wake-"

Suddenly I feel an arm wrapped around me, and the night feels just a bit warmer. The good kinda warm that is. The warm that makes me feel good inside.

"Shh... Do not say such things. I will awake whenever you are in need of my presence. Do not feel guilty for waking me."

That was the best thing I could have heard him say at this moment.

All's I did was give a little sound in return, almost like a relieved groan to say "thank you."

And like he read my mind, he responds with a soft, "you're welcome," and I can feel him smile as he hugs me.

Just that simple gesture makes everything better...and suddenly I'm not so lonely anymore. The night isn't something I'm dreading. The morning doesn't seem so awful. All just because I have him here with me, and to be honest, that's all I bloody care about.

I don't give a damn how cheesy that sounds.

It's nights like these I'm glad that I have Senpai.


End file.
